Volveras a mi lado
by Angeles02
Summary: A Blaine Anderson le quitaron al amor de su vida, pero el destino decidió darle otra oportunidad y devolvérselo, aunque no se lo dejaran tan fácil, el caso es que kurt ni lo recuerda
1. Chapter 1

Narra Blaine

Yo no podía pedir más en la vida tenia padres que me apoyaban por mi sexualidad tenía amigos que me querían y lo más importante tengo al novio más hermoso del mundo, se llama kurt hummel y sin el mi vida no sería nada, los dos tenemos la misma edad y estudiamos junto en Dalton ósea que lo tengo siempre conmigo, no puedo pedirle más a la vida.

Estábamos juntos en la heladería ya que era viernes y yo iba a llevar kurt a su casa, Kurt comía un helado de vainilla, le encanta y tenía toda su boca llena se veía tan adorable me dan ganas de comérmelo (No sean pervertidos) Pero hay mucha gente así que no puedo o tal vez si, no a kurt no le gustaría.

Narro yo

-Blaine estoy muy lleno de helado – dice kurt apuntando a su cara

-Claro que no bebe – dice sarcásticamente Blaine

-Me puedes limpiar tengo las manos llenas también – dice kurt con un adorable puchero

-Ven aquí -dice Blaine limpiándole su rostro cuando termino le dio un dulce beso que hizo que kurt se sonrojara

-Porque yo si me lleno y tu no _ dice kurt

-Porque te emocionas mucho con el helado – dice Blaine limpiándole las manos

-Es que es deliciosito o mira globos vamos a comprar globos -dice kurt sonriendo_, es tan lindo parece un niño_ Piensa Blaine

-Ok, vamos por un globo – dice Blaine agarrando la mano de kurt y saliendo del local, Fueron hacia el hombre que estaba vendiendo globos

-Quiero el azul – el hombre sonriéndole a kurt le da el globo y kurt se le iluminan los ojos, Blaine le paga al señor y se fueron al auto para poder ir a lima, Blaine iba conduciendo mientras kurt escribía cosas en el globo

-Puedo ver lo que escribes – dice Blaine

-No, hasta que esté listo – dice kurt, Luego de 10 minutos kurt tapo el marcador

-Ya estas lista – dice kurt volteando el globo, Blaine al ver al globo los ojos se le iluminan y su corazón latía mas, El globo estaba lleno de puros, TE AMO BLAINE

-Te gusta – dice kurt sonriendo

-Me encanta bebe es tan hermoso – dice Blaine – me lo quedare cierto

Kurt pone su cara pensativa – no lo se déjame pensarlo

-Por favor yo lo quiero -dice Blaine poniendo una cara de cachorrito

-Está bien te lo daré luego porque creo que aun caben muchos Te amo - dice kurt sonriendo

Ya habían pasado dos horas y llegaron a la casa de kurt, el castaño besa a Blaine y le da el globo

-Disfruta tu fin de semana con tus padres – dice kurt saliendo del carro, kurt casi llegaba a la casa cuando Blaine bajo la ventana de su carro y lo llamo

-Kurt – El castaño voltea – Te amo – kurt al escuchar eso sonríe y vuelve para darle otra beso a Blaine

-Yo también dice- kurt corriendo a su casa, Como lo decía antes Blaine no podría ser más feliz

El fin de semana paso y era hora de volver a Dalton kurt se fue al medio día de su casa con su carro.

Ya eran las 10 de la noches y Blaine se pregunto porque kurt no fue a verlo a su cuarto, pero se imagino que estaba muy cansado así que se durmió, mañana vería a su ángel, burt también estaba preocupado porque su hijo no llamo para informarle que había llegado pero también pensó que su hijo llego muy cansado

Al siguiente día todos ya estaban es sus clases, excepto uno

-Blaine tal vez se enfermo y se quedo en casa de sus padres- decía Nick tratando de tranquilizar a Blaine

-Y porque no me llamo – dice Blaine histérico

-El está bien seguro se le acabo la batería – decía wes

-Lo llamas cuando salgamos de esta clase – dice jeff

Blaine logro tranquilizarse solo un poco cuando la clase termino saco rápido su teléfono pero ya había llegado el otro profesor

-Guarden sus teléfonos- dice el profesor

De mala gana, Blaine guarda su teléfono, estaba impaciente no aguantaba más necesita hablar con kurt al fin la clase termino y Blaine fue el primero que salió y le marco al castaño

Narra Blaine

Llamo a kurt y me sale la contestadora así que decidí llamar a su casa, como al tercer repique me contesta el señor hummel

-Hola – dice burt

- Señor hummel es Blaine –

-Hola Blaine, como estas – dice burt

-Bien, señor hummel me puede decir porque kurt no vino a la escuela, está enfermo –

-Pero él se fue ayer al mediodía – decía el señor hummel muy confundido, yo al oír eso caigo de rodillas

-Como es eso posible kurt no llego, no fue a ninguna de sus clases y jeff que es su compañero de cuarto dijo que no llego anoche- dije con un tono muy alterado

-Como es eso pasible si él se fue ayer – dice el señor hummel con el mismo tono que yo

-No lo se intente llamarlo y me sale la contestadora, inténtelo usted – dije y colgué, y empecé a llorar no podía creerlo donde esta kurt.

Los warblers vieron que estaba tirado en el piso así que fueron hacia mí

-Blaine que pasa – dice Nick agachándose

-Kurt – fue lo único que dije para luego llorar en el hombro de Nick

Narro yo

En la casa de los hummel todo era un caos carole lloraba, fin llamaba a todos los chicos del club alterado para ver si sabían algo de kurt los cuales al saber que kurt no aparecía se asustaban y decían que iban de inmediato para alla, y burt dios, burt casi golpea a un policía porque el señor le dijo que no podían hacer nada hasta que pasaran 24 horas

Ya era de noche y todos los chicos del club y Blaine estaban en la casa de los hummel, Blaine quería salir a buscarlo pero no lo dejaban era de noche y no querían que le pasara nada, burt ya estaba que explotaba su hijo desapareció no sabía qué hacer, llego la mañana y ninguno de los chicos del club se querían ir querían buscar a kurt, Blaine ya no aguantaba así que salió disparado para la puerta a buscar al castaño pero burt lo detiene

-Chico se que duele pero no puedes ir así todo alterado – decía burt

-Pero como pueden estar tranquilos kurt está desaparecido – decía Blaine quien estaba de rodillas en el piso llorando

-El va a parecer, ya lo verás – dijo carole quien lo abrazo

Había pasado un mes desde la desaparición de kurt y nadie se había rendido los chicos del club seguían buscándolo y burt también con Blaine, el moreno había perdido demasiadas clases igual que el club Glee pero no les importaba querían que el castaño apareciera

**Mientras tanto en un hospital muy alejado de Ohio**

-Doctor no hemos conseguido nada de información de este chico, cuando lo vimos caer por ese barranco no llevaba nada ni bolso no sabemos su nombre ni nada

-Bueno lo que queda es esperar a que el chico despierte- decía el doctor

El señor Smith volvió a la recamara del castaño quien como siempre seguía con los ojos cerrados, ya que llevaba un mes en coma , el señor Smith en ese momento se acordó de todo lo que paso

Flashback

Mi hijo y yo íbamos rumbo a nuestra casa cuando vemos un carro a toda velocidad por la carretera hasta que choco con un poste de ahí salió un hombre de cabello negro con una pistola y se fue corriendo y de la otra parte salió un chico castaño quien tenía la boca tapada y parecía herido el carro estaba del lado del barranco y el chico no aguanto el dolor de sus heridas y callo abajo, justo a tiempo para que el carro explotara yo y mi hijo salimos corriendo a ver al chico quien sangraba y estaba inconsciente

Fin del flashback

Se veía tan indefenso mi hijo desde ese día no lo ha dejado solo, veo como lo mira y sin conocerlo, se que en este mes que ha estado junto a él en el hospital, ya se ha enamorado, Pero no lo culpa el chico es muy lindo, yo me acerque a la cama del castaño quien al lado de él estaba Mi hijo agarrándole la mano al chico y cantándole

-Sabes que no te escucha verdad hijo – dice el señor Smith

-Tal vez si me escucha – dice Sebastián

-Te has encariñado mucho con él – dice el hombre

-Es tan lindo mira parece un ángel herido -decía Sebastián mirando al chico en la cama – quiero formar parte de su vida aunque sea como amigo

En ese momento el castaño empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos yo y mi hijo nos quedamos viéndolo asombrado y rápidamente llame al doctor

-Doctor venga acá – dijo el señor Smith saliendo del cuarto dejando solo al castaño con Sebastián, el castaño miraba todo confundido, sus ojos pasaron por toda la habitación hasta que estuvieron fijos en Sebastián

En ese momento Sebastián vio esos ojos tan hermoso que quedo hipnotizado dios ahora si se había enamorado completamente

-quien eres tú, que hago aquí – decía el castaño, en ese momento llego el doctor

-Hola, estas aquí porque tuviste un accidente, Me puedes decir tu nombre- Decía el doctor

-No sé cómo me llamo, no recuerdo nada – decía el castaño asustado, en ese momento la sonrisa que llevaba el doctor callo

-No sabes quién eres – pregunto el doctor

- No lo sé ustedes que son mío – pregunto el castaño apuntando a los Smith quien se miraron asustados

-Kurt hay que hacerte unos exámenes, si, anda con la enfermera – kurt obedeció y salió del cuarto

-Y ahora que haremos no sabemos nada de él – decía el señor Smith

-Bueno no hemos visto que alguien lo esté buscando así que usted podría quedarse con el – decía el doctor

-Si papa por favor no lo podemos dejar – decía Sebastián suplicando

-Pero que le diría que soy – decía el señor Smith

-No lo sé dígale que sus padres murieron y que usted era amigo de su padre y te quedaras con el – decía el doctor – Pero primero deben hablar con el

El castaño volvió con la enfermera y el doctor se fue para revisar los exámenes

-Hola decía el castaño un poco asustado

-Hola – dice el señor Smith

-Entonces tú eres mi padre – pregunta kurt

-Am no yo era el mejor amigo de tu padre ellos murieron y yo me quede contigo y el es mi hijo Sebastián – dijo el señor Smith

-Hola – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-Hola – dice kurt correspondiéndole- y tú que eres mío – le pregunto el castaño a Sebastián, El alto castaño le hubiera encantado decir que su novio pero sería inapropiado

-somos mejores amigos desde hace tiempo – dijo Sebastián yendo a abrazar al castaño el cual también correspondió

-Y como me llamo – pregunto kurt

-Am este –Empezó a balbucear Sebastián

-Carson – dijo rápidamente el señor Smith – te llamas Carson

-Carson – se quedo pensativo kurt – está bien – dijo con una sonrisa – bueno estoy un poco cansado creo que iré a dormir – dice kurt acostándote

-Dios que Vaca ya dormiste un mes – dice Sebastián, lo cual hizo reír mucho al castaño, fue muy contagiosa porque a los segundos los Smith También empezaron a reír

**Dios, Se dan cuenta de cómo la vida en cualquier momento te quita tu felicidad, Pobre Blaine:( **


	2. Chapter 2

Holiwis, voy a darle las gracias a **Karla Hummel-Kiryuu**, Por decirme de los errores que tuve en el primer capítulo así que pido disculpas a todos y en los siguientes capítulos los mejorare saludos:)

También responderé las preguntas de **Candy Criss**

No sé porque lo secuestraron, Tampoco sé como paso, el único que lo sabe es kurt y como no lo recuerda, pasara un tiempito para que sepamos

Que si Sebastián y Blaine se conocen en Dalton, pues no, porque primero la familia de Sebastián es muy humilde no son ricos, segundo para que ellos se conozcan voy a hacerlo pasar unos años así que no estarán en secundaria, Y en la tarde actualizare, Te amo más que como un hermano, y de nuevo contigo así que pendiente Saludos:)

Am Y con el comentario de **kamilabpp** me hizo dudar, al principio quería que esta historia fuera klaine, pero me emociono saber que la podría hacer kurtbastian, me gustan las dos por igual, a muchos no les gusta Sebastián pero yo lo amo, porque yo no me lo imagino como un capullo, si no como un caramelo de azúcar que haría cualquier cosa por MI kurt, Así que ustedes me dicen **Klaine** o** kurtbastian**, espero sus comentarios. Besos

Ahora si a leer

Ya habían pasado 2 años de la desaparición de Kurt, ósea dos años desde que Carson está con los smythe, a Carson le iba muy bien, estaba en la universidad de moda, le encantaba diseñar, y le encantaba su familia, para él, el señor smythe es el mejor padre del mundo, igual que la señora smythe, y Sebastián bueno, el es Sebastián jajá, el cree que kurt no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos pero todos los que conocen a esos chicos, ósea todo el vecindario sabía que Sebastián estaba loco por kurt, los smythe era una familia diferente , tienen una granja con animales y siembras de frutas y verduras, ellos si se ganaban la vida, y a kurt le gustaba eso porque junto con Sebastián podían estar con los animales y sembrar, hoy les tocaba ir a vender las frutas en lima, jamás habían ido allá así que estaba emocionado, Carson estaba peinando a lirio, su caballo favorito , cuando Sebastián lo llama

-Carson es hora de irnos – grita Sebastián, en ese momento voltea un castaño, de piel pálida, ojos preciosos y muy sexy, porque Carson a pesar de que le gustaba la ropa, cuando estaba en casa se vestía como un chico normal, Tenia una gorra en la cabeza pero la tenia hacia atrás, estaba con una guardacamisa y una chaqueta de cuadros desabrochada unos pantalones rotos por debajo de la rodilla y unas converse, cualquiera que lo ve dice que es el chico más sexy y hermoso del mundo, y también se confunden pensando que es heterosexual, Carson siempre siente pena por todas esas chicas que le dan su número, pero claro cuando hay ovaciones importantes, el si sabe cómo vestirse.

-Ya voy bastian – grita Carson– mira lirio te portas bien mientras voy a vender las frutas me oíste – le dice Carson al caballo, corriendo hacia Sebastián

-Bueno nuestra siguiente parada es lima así que en marcha – dice Sebastián y encendió el auto

-Eres tan tonto y despistado, dejaste las frutas – dice Carson rodando los ojos, Sebastián en ese momento se da cuenta que es cierto y sale disparado a buscarlas, mientras el castaño se quedaba en el auto riendo hasta no poder. Luego de un rato Sebastián volvió con el saco de frutas y volvió a arrancar el carro y Carson aun seguía riendo a carcajadas.

-Oye ya no te burles – dice Sebastián

-Está bien – dice Carson, Luego de un rato el castaño encendió la radio y estaban cantando una canción de cuna pero de conejos y empezó a cantar

-Cállate Carson, sabes que no me gustan los conejos – dice Sebastián irritado

-Pero porque si copito de nieve es una hermosura – dice Carson

-Sí pero me mordió – dice Sebastián dramáticamente

-Solo fue un rasponcito – dijo kurt y siguió cantando

_A dormir mi conejito_

_Mi copito de algodón _

_Mientras duermes tranquilito_

_Yo le canto esta canción _

Sebastián no se sentía irritado porque se dejaba maravillar por la hermosa voz de Carson, pasaron 4 horas (Ya que donde ellos Vivian era muy lejos de lima) y llegaron a su puesto de frutas acomodaron todo y empezaron a trabajar

Mientras tanto en un departamento en lima

-Blaine, quiero salir vamos a salir si – dice un chico rubio

-No entiendes que no quiero salir – dice Blaine molesto

Desde que kurt desapareció hace 2 años, Blaine ya no era el mismo, hace 8 meses los demás se cansaron y dejaron de buscar y dieron al castaño por muerto, pero Blaine sentía que él no lo estaba , pero él decía que sin el castaño él no era nada así que no quiso estudiar arte y música porque no tenía a kurt, jamás busco a un novio, porque lo que hacía era ir a un bar y follarse a cualquiera que se le insinuara pero eran cosas de solo una noche, cada día Blaine se hundía mas en depresión, sus amigos le han hecho citas pero resultan un caos por parte del moreno

-vamos Blaine – vuelve a decir el rubio

-No ya te lo dije yo no te quiero solo fue sexo -le dice Blaine al rubio quien le da una cachetada y sale del apartamento

-Bueno al menos esta vez no me lanzaron un tenedor – dice Blaine mirando a la televisión, en eso tocan la puerta

-Pasen -grita el moreno

-Hola hobbit- dice santana, entrando con britt, Rachel y fin

-Que hacen aquí – dice Blaine

-Queremos pasar el fin de semana contigo – dice britt acomodándose en el sillón junto a Blaine

-Lo que ella dijo – dice fin yéndose a la cocina y abre la nevera la cual esta vacía – Blaine no tienes nada de comer- las chicas miraron a Blaine

-Vamos hobbit, saldrás de este departamento a comprar algo para nosotros -dice santana sacando al hobbit del departamento

Blaine va a un centro comercial donde venden de todo, y empieza a agarrar pura comida chatarra que es lo único que le gusta a los chicos, entonces divisa un puesto de frutas las cuales se veían bien así que camino hacia hay

Carson estaba entrando al puesto con una caja de manzanas pero se le cayeron así que se tuvo que agachar a recogerlas, lo cual el mostrador lo tapaba y quien atendió al moreno fue Sebastián, Blaine pidió unas uvas y peras pago y se fue, al momento que ya iba lejos, Carson salió del mostrador con todas las manzanas ya recogidas,

-era lindo – dijo Sebastián

-Quien -dice Carson poniendo las manzanas en su lugar

-El chico que acaba de comprar, es lindo aunque bajito – dice Sebastián

-Sebastián smythe me estas engañando con alguien – dice Carson en tono de broma, pero Sebastián se pone nervioso

-Era una broma bastian - dijo Carson tranquilizándolo

-Si tu tan solo me quisieras de esa forma – dice Sebastián bajito para que Carson no escuchara, pero el castaño lo hizo pero se hizo el desentendido, terminaron con el trabajo, les había ido muy bien

-Vamos por unos helados- grita Carson

-Está bien niño pequeño vamos por un helado – dice Sebastián quien a los segundos fue arrastrados por Carson

Llegaron a la heladería y pidieron sus helados y se sentaron en las mesas, a pesar de que kurt perdió la memoria, él y Carson tenían gustos iguales y caras iguales excepto por la ropa claro esta

-Carson dios estas todo llenito – dice Sebastián quien miraba al castaño comer muy animadamente su helado de vainilla

-Bastian me limpias – dice Carson haciendo un lindo puchero

-Está bien – Sebastián se para y se sienta al lado de Carson y empieza a limpiarle su linda carita, Carson se quedo por unos instantes admirándolo, El si quería a Sebastián de esa forma tan solo no sabía cómo decírselo, hasta que llego una Chica muy emocionada

-Dios, Dios, ustedes son adorable – grita la chica

Los dos castaños sonríen y Carson habla – solo somos amigos – dice Carson

-Bueno el es mi amigo pero yo no – dice Sebastián robándole un rápido beso a un despistado castaño, Carson se queda sorprendido pero le sonríe a Sebastián

-Eres un tonto – dice Carson

-Aaah, dios parecen dos paletitas me las comería pero eso sería un delito, y aunque lo nieguen ustedes dos son adorables y perfectos- dice la chica corriendo fuera del local

-Esa chica es rara – dice Sebastián

-Ni que lo digas, Oye tienes un beso mío atrapado – dice Carson

-Quieres liberarlo entonces dame otro beso – dice Sebastián

-Jajaja mejor vámonos – los dos salen del local agarrados de manos y empiezan a caminar hacia el auto pero Carson se detiene

-Que pasa – dice Sebastián, pero al voltearse al ver al castaño, Carson le roba un pequeño beso

-Ya tengo mi beso en libertad - dice kurt riendo y corriendo hacia el auto, Sebastián sonríe y piensa _no puede ser mas adorable este chico_

Hay Sebastián es un amor, Y estoy tan molesta por poquito se veían, pero el destino no lo quiso así:(


	3. Chapter 3

Eran las 6 de la tarde y los smythe como siempre, estaban cenando juntos viendo televisión, Luis (Señor smythe) Estaba sentado solo en un sillón igual que su esposa (Laura) que estaba al lado de él pero en diferentes sillones, mientras que Carson y Sebastián compartían un sillón juntos.

-Chicos como le fue hoy – Luis

-Bueno, nos fue muy bien para ser nuestra primera vez que vendemos en lima – dice Sebastián

-Si él tiene razón – dice Carson

-Eso es genial que hayan conocido mas, de hecho fueron a otras partes – pregunta Laura

-Si Carson y yo fuimos a una heladería, y como siempre se lleno toda su carita – decía Sebastián con una sonrisa

-Hay seguro se veía adorable – decía la señora smythe

-De hecho se veía muy adorable – dijo Sebastián, pero se dio cuenta que en vez de pensarlo lo dijo y se ruborizo todo

-OOH a poco se besaron – pregunta Luis riendo

-Am nosotros besarnos, jejeje , bueno la cosa es que , este... – Sebastián dejo de balbucear porque Carson lo interrumpió

-Si de hecho si nos besamos – dijo con tanta naturalidad viendo la TV

Sebastián se ruboriza aun más al ver que sus padres tenían una risa de complicidad

-Haber dinos Sebastián como besa nuestro Carson – pregunta divertido Luis

-Bueno este de hecho besa bien – dice Sebastián nervioso

-Jajajajaja ustedes son una ternura – dice Laura

-Ja es la segunda vez que no los dicen hoy – dice Carson quitando la vista por primera vez de la tele

-Sí y quien fue la que lo dijo – pregunta el señor smythe

-Bueno una chica se nos acerco en la heladería y empezó a gritar diciendo que éramos perfectos juntos y que éramos adorables – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-Ja y no la conocen – pregunta Laura

-No, jamás la había visto en mi vida – dice Carson

-Bueno creo que ella tiene toda la razón, son adorables juntos – dice el señor smythe

-Haber Carson cuando vas a aceptar a mi hijo como tu novio – pregunta la señora smythe, y ese era el turno de Carson de sonrojarse hasta las orejas

-Jajaja ahora mira quien está nervioso – dice Sebastián burlándose

-Bueno pues, Am, a donde tendremos que ir mañana – pregunta Carson cambiando el tema

-Bueno ya que hoy les fue muy bien en lima mañana también irán – dice Luis

-Sí y un señor que les compro ayer nos llamo diciendo que le encantaron las frutas y hizo un pedido así que tendrán que ir mañana a su casa – dice Laura

- Y como se llama – pregunta Sebastián

-Blaine, Blaine Anderson – dice Laura, kurt al escuchar eso la piel se le erizo como cuando ve un fantasma, Blaine Anderson de donde conocía ese nombre se preguntaba kurt

-Bueno chicos es hora de ir a la cama – dijo el señor smythe

-Si señor – dijeron al mismo tiempo Sebastián y Carson y luego de unos segundos toda la sala se lleno de risas

Al día siguiente

-Vamos Carson, tenemos que irnos – decía Sebastián

-Ya voy, ya voy – dijo Carson quien salía de la casa, Sebastián al verlo se quedo admirando su belleza como todos los días, Carson tenía su cabello un poco alborotado, cargaba un pantalón bluyín no tan pegado a sus piernas pero si a su trasero (Dios que trasero) llevaba una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero dios lo hacía ver tan violable

-Sebastián te estoy hablando – decía Carson por tercera ve

- A lo siento es que me distraje – decía Sebastián con las mejillas sonrojadas y subiéndose al auto

-Te distrajiste con que – pregunto Carson divertido

-Am con algo -dijo Sebastián arrancando el auto

Llegaron hasta la dirección donde tendrían que entregar la fruta lo cual eran unos departamentos muy lujosos estaban entrando y una chica que al parecer era una vigilante los detuvo

-Ustedes no pueden entrar – dice la chica

-Pero nos están esperando – dijo Sebastián

-No pueden – dice la chica,

-Déjamelo a mi – le susurra Carson a Sebastián, Carson se va hacia la chica la cual estaba atrás de un mostrador, Carson pone sus codos y apoya su cabeza y se le queda mirando hasta hipnotizarla con esos hermosos ojos azules

- oye de verdad tenemos que entrar necesitamos entregar algo y nos urge – dice Carson haciendo y puchero – este es nuestro trabajo, no nos dejarías sin empleo o si – Carson pone una cara de seductor que hizo que la chica se estremeciera

-Am, está bien, jeje pasen – dice la chica riéndose nerviosa, Carson y Sebastián entran pero la chica los detuvo otra vez- Esperen, Am toma es para que me llames – Dice la chica dándole un papel y sonriéndole como una boba a Carson pero Sebastián agarra el papel y lo rompe y se lleva a Carson

-Porque hiciste eso– pregunto Sebastián enojado

-Tan solo la seduje – dijo kurt normalmente

-Siempre haces eso – pregunta Sebastián

-Cuando es una emergencia si – dice kurt

Llegan al departamento de Blaine y tocan la puerta y se escucha un pase

-Entra tu, yo te espero aquí – dice Carson apoyándose en la pared y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos (dios que sexy se ve) piensa Sebastián, aleja esos pensamientos y entra dejando la puerta abierta

-Am hola – dice Sebastián tímidamente

-Hola tu quien eres – pregunta Blaine quien estaba sentado en el sillón junto con santana britt y finchel

-Usted fue el que ordeno las frutas – pregunto Sebastián nervioso

-Am si déjalo hay y vete - dice Blaine en tono de arrogancia

-Espera Blaine no vez que el chico se ve sexy – dice santana, quien grita un Ouch ya que britt le había pegado en la mano

-Qué? es la verdad – vuelve a decir Santana

-No deja que se vaya – dice Blaine

-Pero – dice santana

-Deja que se vaya yo no quiero a muertos de hambre en mi casa – dice Blaine, Carson quien había acuchado todo ya que Sebastián dejo la puerta abierta, entro como alma que lleva el diablo

-Quien diablos te dijo muerto de hambre – grito Carson – fue el hobbit ese feo – dice Carson apuntando a Blaine quien estaba en shock

Blaine no lo podía creer, ya no escuchaba los insultos que le mandaba el castaño, solo se quedo impactado, al frente del estaba kurt su kurt, volvió, Blaine quería llorar estaba tan feliz de repente vio que sus amigos estaban igual que el

-Kurt – fue lo que logro decir Blaine

-Mira nosotros si nos ganamos la vida no como tú que debes ser un mantenido – grito Carson

-Kurt – vuelve a decirlo pero ahora todos al mismo tiempo

-y eso es lo que dirás, kurt, solo eso, creo que Sebastián merece una disculpa – dice Carson agitado, de repente todos lo de la sala se pararon y abrazaron al castaño

-Kurt eres tu volviste – dijo fin

-Kurt dios amor, te extrañe tanto, no puedo creer que seas tu – dijo Blaine quien tenía sus manos en la cara de Carson y lloraba a más no poder mientras que Carson tenía una cara de pánico y Sebastián estaba confundido en la puerta, y con unos celos, ese chico estaba muy ceca de Su castaño

-Qué diablos suéltenme – dijo Carson – ustedes están loco – grita antes de tomar la mano de Sebastián y salir corriendo del departamento hacia el auto, cuando los chicos llegaron afuera ya Carson y Sebastián se habían ido

-E-era kurt lo sé, lo sé – decía Blaine llorando en el piso

-Es increíble Blaine tenemos que buscarlo ahora – gritaba Rachel quien también lloraba

-Sabía que estaba vivo, lo sabia – lloraba santana en el hombre de britt

-Mi unicornio está vivo, aunque más sexy – Dice Britt

De repente todo se miraron – es cierto ver a kurt me éxito -decía la latina más calmada

-Tienen razón a mí también – dijo fin un poco asustado

-Cállense es de mi novio quien están hablando – Grita Blaine

-Ja tu novio creo que eso es pasado no viste como defendió al tal Sebastián – dijo la latina

-Cierto hasta te dijo hobbit, parece que no sabe quiénes somos porque se comporto como si no nos conociera – dijo Rachel

-Que habrá pasado – dijo fin

-Hay que averiguar sobre él y su novio Sebastián – dijo la latina – para que nos expliquen qué ha pasado con kurt

-Diablos cállense ese estúpido dientes de caballo no es novio de MI kurt – grito Blaine

**Se vieron, Se vieron, Hare un estúpido y ridículo baile, No, mejor no, hay mucha gente en la sala y me creerán mas loca de lo que soy, espero que les haya gustado. Besos**


	4. Chapter 4

Carson y Sebastián llegaron a casa muy cansados, Carson los hizo correr mucho, Ya que se susto por lo que paso en el departamento de Anderson

-Dime tú si no están locos – Dijo Carson

-Creo que si- dijo Sebastián

-Me llamaron kurt y me abrazaron como que si me conocieran – dijo Carson bajando del auto, pero smythe no bajo, desde que paso eso, él se veía muy nervioso, si esos chicos abrazaron a si a Su castaño quieren decir que lo conocían antes de que perdiera la memoria, y eso hacía que Sebastián se asustara ya que no quería que lo separaran de Carson, en eso los pensamientos de Sebastián fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en el coche

-No vas a salir bas – pregunta Carson – Vámonos a ver a lirio seguro querrá algunas manzanas – dijo Carson sonriendo

_No jamás me alejaran de Carson_ pensó para sí mismo Sebastián – Ya voy Cariño – dijo Sebastián sonriendo

-Uy tanta amabilidad me asusta smythe – dijo burlonamente Carson

Llegaron a los establos y Carson saco a lirio, que como lo había dicho es su caballo favorito

-A ver bebe me extrañas, si me extrañaste, verdad – decía Carson acariciándole el pelo

- Carson parece que amas más a ese caballo que a mí – dice Sebastián con un puchero

-Hay pero que tonto – dijo Carson a acercándose a Sebastián – quien es el más tonto, tu lo eres, tu lo eres – dijo kurt sonriendo

-Ya basta deja de burlarte – dijo Sebastián

-Hay pero que lindo te vez -dijo kurt besando en la frente a Sebastián, quien se sonroja de inmediato

Los smythe ya habían cenado y la señora smythe y Carson se fueron a dormir

-Papa tengo algo que contarte – dijo Sebastián

-Que pasa hijo – dijo el señor smythe mirando a Sebastián

-Hoy cuando fuimos a entregar la fruta hubo un problema con el comprador, me dijo unas palabras no muy amigable y eso hizo que Carson se enfadara y entrara a reclamarle pero al momento que lo vieron empezaron a llorar, diciendo que pensaban que estaba muerto y lo abrazaban – dijo Sebastián asustado

-Tú crees que lo conozcan – dijo el señor smythe igual de asustado que su hijo

-Obvio que lo conocen papa, yo no quiero, no quiero que lo alejen de mi papa , yo lo amo, no podría estar sin el – dijo Sebastián quien empezó a llorar – no podemos permitir que se den cuenta ni que lo aparten de mi él está bien aquí el es feliz y yo soy feliz a su lado papa no lo permitas por favor, yo, yo hare cualquier cosa, hare … - Sebastián no pudo terminar de hablar ya que cayó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, el señor smythe no podía ver a su hijo a si, el también quería a Carson y tampoco le gustaría que lo alejaran y el estaba muy consciente de el amor que se tenían mutuamente, porque arruinarlo es mejor que las cosas se queden como están, pensó el señor smythe

Mientras tanto en lima

-Estoy segurísima que era el – dijo santana – Haz conseguido algo – le pregunto a Rachel quien estaba con su computadora buscando datos

-Nada no encuentro nada del tal Sebastián – dijo Rachel desesperada, en eso entra un Blaine hecho trizas todo borracho

-Blaine dónde estabas, seguramente bebiendo mientras nosotras estamos buscando a kurt – le gritaba santana

-No seas tan gritona – le dijo Blaine quien cayó en el mueble

-No puedo creerlo, haber con cuantos te acostaste esta vez

- Seguramente fueron 5 – dijo Rachel molesta

-Wow, Wow, Wow, no fueron 5 fueron 4 no exageres – dijo Blaine quien se quedo rendido en el sofá

-No puedo creer que se ande revolcando con cualquiera en vez de ayudarnos a buscar a kurt – dijo santana

-chicos no he encontrado nada – dijo fin quien estaba por la puerta, Vio al moreno que estaba todo tirádote en el sofá y rodo los ojos era tan típico de Blaine, ya llevaban muchas horas tratando de buscar a kurt mientras que Blaine de despechaba con alcohol

-Lo encontraremos aunque sea lo último que hagamos – dijo santana quien se acomodo en el otro sillón poniendo la cabeza de britt en sus piernas, la rubia ya se había dormido hace una hora ya que no habían parado de buscar

A la mañana siguiente

-Sebastián despierta – gritaba Carson quien estaba sentado en cima del castaño quien dormía plácidamente, Quien al oír el grito se despertó de golpe y al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue esos enormes ojos color azul que lo hipnotizaba

-Vaya estoy en el cielo – dijo Sebastián quien no paraba de mirar esos ojos

-Jajaja Bas eres un tonto – dijo Carson quitándose de encima de Sebastián – Vamos al arrollo siiiiiii, tu papa dijo que podíamos tomar el día libre hoy - decía kurt sonriendo, Sebastián no paraba de mirar a Carson, _Fue una hermosa forma de despertarme _pensaba Sebastián

-C-Claro este bueno em me cambiare y vamos al arrollo – dijo Sebastián quien sonrió al ver que Carson estaba emocionado

-Te espero abajo- grito Carson corriendo hacia escaleras

-Dios, Están hermoso, creo que su belleza no debería ser legal – dijo Sebastián quien se paro en busca de ropa, a los 15 minutos bajo y sonrió al ver a Carson con la boca llena de cereales, Carson estaba vestido con una camisa negra pegada a su cuerpo que hacía que su piel pálida deslumbrara mas y cargaba uno pantalones que no eran tan pegados a su cuerpo solo a su hermoso trasero y con el pelo desordenado, parecía que Carson hubiera acabado de tener sexo, se veía tan sexy como siempre, que Sebastián tuvo que pegarse a sí mismo para dejar de mirarle

-Bas, te vez muy bien hoy – dijo Carson guiñándole un ojo haciendo que Sebastián se ruborizara por completo

-Am, como haces para decir lo que piensas sin avergonzarte – dijo Sebastián

-Pues porque de avergonzarme si lo que digo es cierto estas muy bonito y sexy -dijo Carson comiendo otra cucharada de su cereal – Seba pareces un tomate y eso que soy yo el que siempre me sonrojo pareces que vas a enfermar – decía Carson

-am no tranquilo estoy bien – dijo Sebastián tratando de calmarse, su castaño le había dicho lindo y sexy, realmente estaba dando saltos de felicidad por dentro

-Bueno vámonos al arrollo – dijo Carson tomando la mano de Sebastián, fueron al establo a buscar a lirio que ya estaba ensillada, Sebastián se monto adelante y Carson atrás el caballo comenzó a andar y Carson se agarro más fuerte de la cintura de Sebastián, _dios es tan lindo_ Pensaba Carson para sus adentros, Sebastián sentía que Carson estaba forzando mas su agarre y sonrió ante eso, fueron varios minutos hasta llegar a un lindo lugar donde había una gran cascada que caía en un poso todo estaba lleno de flores y arboles, ese era su lugar especial, solo de ellos dos, Carson empezó a quitarse la camisa y hizo que Sebastián perdiera el control de sus piernas al ver toda esa piel De porcelana

-Vamos bas quítate la ropa – dijo Carson quien corrió solo con unos shorts hacia la roca más alta donde había un árbol con una liana, Sebastián se quito la ropa y sonrió al ver a Carson y salió detrás de él, Carson se sostuvo de la liana y se balanceo hasta soltarse para caer en el agua del pozo, Sebastián lo imito y en cuestión de segundo los dos estaban dentro del agua riéndose y jugando

-Jajajajajajaa eres tan infantil – dijo Carson lanzándole agua

-Pero a si me quieres – dijo Sebastián también lanzándole agua, De repente empezaron a acercarse hasta quedar a pocos metros del uno al otro

Sebastián no sabía qué hacer tenia los hermosos labios de Carson a pocos centímetros. Quería besarle pero no sabía si Carson lo tomaría bien, pero no hizo falta porque al instante Carson unió sus labios con los de Sebastián, fue un beso realmente tierno, Lleno de amor y dulzura, nada de pasión, solo amor , su primer beso entre los dos y fue reamente hermoso, claro ellos ya se habían besado pero solo piquitos y eran de bromas, pero este era real, se sentían tan completos en ese momento, era una imagen hermosa, el sol entraba iluminando la parte del pozo donde ellos estaban, el sonido de la cascada, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, maldito aire, se dijeron los dos, al separarse se quedaron mirando el uno al otro Carson estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas y Sebastián tenía una sonrisa de idiota, Carson sonrió y volvió a besar a Sebastián

Como a dos horas después Sebastián y Carson habían vuelto, estaban tan felices no dejaban de sonreír, entraron a la casa agarrados de manos y con un sonrojo en la cara ya que aun no creían lo hermoso que había sido el momento, pero todo se arruino al ver que lo padres de Sebastián estaban mirándolos con una sonrisa divertida, bueno mejor dicho a sus manos entrelazadas, ellos se dieron cuenta y soltaron sus manos sonrojándose

-Al finnnnnnnnn – Grita la señora smythe quien tenía una espátula en la mano y al emocionarse hizo que la espátula volara rompiendo una ventana, pasaron 5 segundo, todos miraban la ventana rota en silencio , luego voltearon y se miraron y empezaron a reír , La comida fue llena de risas y bromas entre los smythe, y algunos coqueteos entre Sebastián y Carson, aunque no eran muy disimulados ya que los padres de seba se daban cuenta, y estaban tan feliz por Sebastián y Carson que no podrían pedir más.

**Dios estoy tan feliz, quieren saber porque, quieren saberlo, a bueno si no quieren saberlo igual se los diré, Mañana cumplo mis 14 años que felicidad, lo sé, lo sé, soy un poco joven, Pero bueno también estoy feliz por kurtbastian son tan lindos, me los comería pero sería algo malo cierto?**

**Me encantan sus reviews, y espero que les haya gustado leer mi historia así como a mí al escribirla, Se que no he dado un día determinado para actualizar, así que lo diré, actualizare cada 3 días, espero sus comentarios, espero que sean positivos aunque los negativos también se aceptan. Besos**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Hola ya llegue traje pollitos, Vaya tengo hambre:(, Soy Kat encontré los capítulos de los fic de ángeles y le pedí permiso para subirlos así que aquí está, al transcurso del día también actualizare los demás, al parecer seré su linda ayudante**

-Lo encontré – grito santana haciendo que los demás se despertaran ya llevaban una semana buscando a Sebastián,- Encontré donde vive hay que ir allá – dijo santana

-Eso es genial, pero son las 4 de la mañana – dijo Rachel

-Muévanse el viaje es largo – dijo santana despertando a todos

Realmente santana no se equivoco, duraron como casi 4 hora llegar allá

-Carson, despierta – dijo Sebastián acariciándole el cabello a Carson

-Vaya, normalmente el que te despierta soy yo – dijo Carson restregándose los ojos

-Es que quería ver lo hermoso que eres cuando duermes – dijo Sebastián con ternura, haciendo sonrojar a Carson

-Sabes estas muy raro –dijo Carson – que te pasa

-Nada, nada – dijo Sebastián dándole el desayuno a Carson en la cama y sentándose al lado del castaño- solo quería despertar a mi novio- el castaño al oír eso se atoro con su desayuno haciendo reír a Sebastián

-¿Novio?- pregunto Carson – es que acaso alguien me lo ha pedido- dijo kurt haciéndose el desentendido

-A bueno entonces Carson quieres… - Carson no lo dejo terminar

-Yo quiero que sea especial – dijo Carson

-Si, tú eres especial así que hay que darte lo mejor – dijo Sebastián, se paro para salir pero al ver que Carson estaba despistado le dio un piquito y salió corriendo

-que infantil eresssss – grito Carson sonriendo

Carson se termino el desayuno y bajo, Los señores smythe no estaban ya que hoy a ellos les tocaba ir a lima

- Carson, amor de mi vida, mi sol, mi perro hediendo y apestoso, voy a la librería vuelvo en un rato – dijo Sebastián corriendo antes de que le llegara el zapato que Carson le había lanzado

-Que idiota, pero es un idiota lindo – dijo Carson sentándose enfrente del televisor con una galleta, en eso oye que están tocando la puerta así que va y apenas la abrió

-Kurt – grito Blaine lanzándose encima de él y tirándolo a suelo- como estas bebe, estas bien, dios este tan hermoso y sexy – dijo Blaine besando a kurt

-Auxilio, auxilio un Ompalompa me esta violandooooo – gritaba kurt

-Kurt cálmate- dijo santana quitando a Blaine de encima de kurt

-Ustedes otra vez, que quieren – dijo kurt de mala gana

-Kurt porque nos tratas así somos tus amigos – dijo Rachel

-¿Amigos?, jamás los había visto en mi vida, seguro me están confundiendo, me llamo Carson – dijo kurt lentamente – C-A-R-S-O-N

-No tú eres kurt hummel, hijo de burt hummel y mi novio – dijo Blaine desesperadamente

-Am, no, yo soy Carson, hijo de Luis, y mi novio se llama Sebastián – dijo Carson

-No, ese diente de caballo no es tu novio – dijo Blaine furioso pero fue callado por una patada en sus partes bajas

-Jamás le digas así a bas oíste hobbit, salgan o llamo a la policía- dijo kurt

-No nos iremos- dijo fin

-A no- kurt se fue para la parte de atrás y volvió con una espada bien filosa – no se van a ir entonces les clavare esto en sus intestinos – dijo kurt acercándose a ellos, los chicos al ver la espada salieron corriendo hacia afuera, pero Blaine se tropezó y cayó y fin cayó encima del, kurt cerró la puerta

-Jajaja pobre hobbit lo aplastaron por completo, si supiera que la espada era de juguete Jajajajaja que tontos – dijo kurt volviendo ver la televisión

-Y ahora que haremos – dijo Rachel

-Saben creo que venir no fue una gran idea, de quien fue la estúpida idea – pregunta santana

-Am déjame pensarlo, Ya va espera lo tengo en la punta de la lengua, Pues tuuuuuuuuuuuu – grito Blaine

-Hay ya cálmate Ompalompa – dijo santana divertida

-Jajaja kurt es gracioso – dijo Rachel

-Lo que debemos hacer es investigar lo que ha pasado en esa familia durante estos años – dijo fin y todos se le quedaron mirando

-De donde salió eso – pregunto Blaine

-Pues yo soy muy inteligente y … miraaaaaa un perro – dijo fin persiguiendo al perrito

-Entonces vigilaremos eso es genial – dijo Rachel

-Osito rechoncho donde estas – dijo Sebastián entrando a la casa

-¿Rechoncho? – Pregunto Carson - estoy gordoooooo – dijo Carson llorando – soy una vaquitaaaaaa

-No, no bebe es bromeando si estas más flaco que un palo – dijo Sebastián – y que paso de interesante

-Bueno, este, comí galletas Am, también vi televisión, un Ompalompa trato de violarme y destape la cañería – termino de decir Carson tranquilamente viendo la televisión con un pote de palomitas

-Off que bueno esa cañería ya me estaba hartando – dijo Sebastián sentándose al lado de kurt y agarrando palomitas después de unos 5 minutos – QUE UN OMPALOMPA TRATO DE VIOLARTE – grito Sebastián

-Vaya que lento – dijo Carson – recuerdas el chico que te grito en su departamento, bueno vino con sus amigos vestido de conejo Jajaja realmente de veía ridículo y me intento violar, yo le di sus patadas, le arranque sus horribles rulos, le rompí la nariz y lo lance por la colina de la basura de la Que está por la ventana – dijo Carson

-Am, dime hay algo de esa historia que no paso, cierto – pregunto Sebastián divertido, él sabía muy bien que Carson era muy exagerado

-Está bien, Esta bien, no estaba vestido de conejo – dijo Carson

-Eso es todo – pregunto Sebastián

-Si es todo, los demás si paso tal cual – dijo Carson riéndose sin parar

-Sacaste la espada de juguete cierto – pregunto Sebastián

-Am, Tal vez si tal vez no, no lo recuerdo bien – dijo Carson divertido

-Jajaja eres toda una ternura – dijo Sebastián besando su nariz

-Vaya al parecer se quieren mucho – dijo santana viendo por la ventana de la casa kurt y Sebastián

-Es solo porque kurt no me recuerda, si me recordara botaría a ese suricato

-Chico chicos encontré al perro mírenlo – dijo fin con un perro en sus brazos el cual empezó a ladrar, Sebastián y kurt al oírlo se acercaron a la ventana

-Dios hay vienen que hacemos – pregunto Blaine

-Pues uno se tiene que sacrificar – dijo santana lanzando a Blaine hacia debajo de la colina donde lanzaban la basura y encendiéndose debajo de la ventana ya que solo cabían 3 y ellos eran 4

-Pensé oír un perrito – dijo Sebastián

-Yo igual, a oye pásame aquel tobo – dijo Carson, Sebastián se lo paso

-Que es eso

-Es el popo de liria – dijo Carson lanzándolo todo por la colina

-Maldita santana – decía Blaine parándose lleno de papeles – bueno no me ensucie mucho- al terminar de decir eso todo el popo de liria le cayó en su cuerpo

-Ya terminaste de votarlo – pregunto Sebastián

-Si – dijo Carson, pero se distrajo y se le cayó también el tobo

-Dios que asco, bueno no puede ser peor- en eso el tobo el cae en la cabeza asiendo que cayera

-Ups, bueno tenemos muchos tobos mas – dijo Carson sentándose en el sillón al lado de Sebastián

-Blaine, este bien – decía Rachel bajando la colina con los demás

En eso el moreno se levanta todo lleno de excremento y basura lo cual no se le veía la cara

-Aaaaah pie grande -grito fin dándole una patada en sus partes haciéndolo caer

-Inútil es Blaine, pie grande horita está de vacaciones si no lo sabías – dijo Rachel corrigiendo a fin

**Ok, sé que es raro este capítulo, pero es que lo mismo nos paso a mis amigos y a mi así que no podía guardármelo para mi sola, Jajajajajajaa aun no paro de reír al ver a José todo lleno de excremento. Besos**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
